spending Christmas in Denver on accident
by finallywritingagain6
Summary: What happens when you get stuck in a Denver Airport for the holidays? Will it bring two people closer?  not good at summaries the first chapter is more like a summary. read and review : rated T just incase
1. summary

Yes another story ive been kind of stuck with my others, plus Adrielle asked me to write this a couple months ago, and ive been working on it for a while, so her bday was last Saturday, but my internet wasnt working so i couldnt put this up. so this is her bday present cause shes the best :) I have a couple more chapters i can put up, but i want reviews so i know what people think. if you have any ideas let me know. that goes for any of my stories. so i hope you enjoy. read and review.-Amanda

My name is Brooke Davis and this is the story about how I met the wonderful man that I am marrying today. If someone were to tell me that I would have met my husband in an airport on Christmas Eve I would have laughed at them, but I did. Who is this mystery man you ask, well I guess you'll have to read and find out. When we met I was only 17 in high school and on my way to my mom's house for Christmas. My flight had to stop in Denver because of a snow storm. He was on his way back from California to Tree Hill. Yes the Tree Hill I lived in. I knew this man he wasn't just some person I met at an airport. Well I guess you could say I met him there because I talked to him and didn't listen or think about what other people told me, but I guess it was the same for him. He got to know the real me. Not the apparent sluty cheerleader that everyone thought I was. I was an actual girl that had actual feelings. I had only been with one guy Lucas Scott, but that was ruined when he slept with my best friend Peyton Sawyer. Which I guess was somewhat my fault because I wouldn't give Lucas anything. I wasn't that kind of girl I wanted to wait until I found the right guy, but I had my other best friend my stepsister Haley James. Yup stepsister we are the same age. You see my dad got sick of my mom living off of him, so he divorced her. My mom only got the house in California. Its funny she actually has to work. I live with my dad and my twin brother Chase in Tree Hill, so in breaks and every other important holiday I go to my moms with my brother Chase. I know some people are probably thinking Chase was there when I met this wonderful guy, but he left a couple days before me. I had a doctors apt, because I had been getting bad headaches, but the doctor told me I was probably under stress with school and everything, and gave me some prescription for medicine, and said if that didn't help then go back. I swear every time we go to our mothers she has a different boy friend, but that's my mom. Anyway back to my dad. He grew up in Tree Hill with Lydia Bergaurd. She married Jimmy James and they had four kids. Taylor, Haley, Jordan, and Ava. Ava being the youngest, she was 12, Haley was my age 17, Jordan 16, and Taylor was 20. They ended up getting divorced. Jimmy lives in New Mexico. He doesn't really talk to the kids. My dad and Lydia started dating seven yes seven years ago. We kind of formed our own family. We were all happy when my dad asked Lydia to marry him. Yeah I know I have a mom, but Lydia was the woman who was there for me. I call her mom just like her kids call my dad, dad not Tristan. Lydia is actually six in a half months pregnant with triplets. Two boys and a girl. Chase and I already told our mom we may not go for spring break, because the babies should be here. She didn't like it, but I told her to deal with it. We would be 18 June 11th, and she knew we weren't going to visit much. But she wasn't there when I did visit anyway. I love my family and life in Tree Hill except for the stupid reputation I have miss popular, head of the cheerleaders, Queen Bee, Slut, Whore, Bitch. You name it I've been called it, but I've learned not to let those things bother me. People could judge me I don't care, because my true friends know the real me.


	2. arriving in Denver

Ok thanks to Scarsleft2remind, Tamarindo, fightingillini, ASHARP4, and spoildnbrit for reviewing and all the people that added it to their favorites or alerts, I'm glad you guys liked the summary here's a little more. I hope everyone lets me know what they think and maybe what they want to see happen. If anyone wants to be a beta reader let me know I know Allison usually looks over what I read, but we both miss some things. Well read and review. The more reviews the quicker you get an update. I was hoping for like 7 reviews this time-Amanda

I was sitting on the plane when I heard a voice over the speakers

"We are sorry for the inconvenience, but due to the weather we are going to need to land for the night. We will be stopping in Denver, Colorado. You may get a room at a hotel near by before they shut the roads down. Depending on how bad the storm get we may be here for a couple days" The flight attendant said over the speakers

"Great. I would rather be stuck at my mothers on Christmas eve with her, her boyfriend of the week, and Chase then be stuck in the airport with a ton of people I don't know" I thought to myself

Once we finally landed everyone got off the plane I walked in through my gate. I went and got my bag like everyone else. Then when I finally got to the line where you could get a hotel room there was a family of 5 and another guy I couldn't see him because he was on the other side of the family.

'I'm sorry, but there are three groups that need rooms and only two rooms left. I can go look to see if I can find one more" the lady behind the desk said

The adults of the family, that guy, and I looked at each other. As soon as he turned around I knew who he was, and I could tell he knew who I was.

"Brooke Davis in an airport on Christmas eve who would of thought" the guy said

"I guess I could as you the same thing Scott" I said

A minute later the lady returned

"I'm sorry, but all other hotels are full" she said

"Well I can just stay here the night. I wouldn't want to make you guys stay in an airport on Christmas Eve" Nathan said pointing to the family, and I wouldn't want you to stay in an airport by yourself" he said pointing to me

"Thank you so much young man" said the a man which I'm guessing was the father of the group

"No problem" Nathan said

"Oh don't be stupid Scott you can stay in my room. Its only one night its Christmas Eve and you shouldn't be stuck in an airport alone either" I said kind of surprised the way Nathan gave up his room like that. the Nathan she knew from school never would have.

"Ok perfect, then I will set your rooms up" the lady said

We all stood there waiting for her to give us the information. Once she did we all left and went outside into the storm to go to our hotel.

"Do you want me to take your bag?" Nathan asked pointing to my bag that was over my shoulders

"Its ok I have it" I said not wanting to give into him

"Oh Davis just give me your bag. I'm being nice for once" he said with his Scott smirk

"Ok" I said handing him my bag

"Ok so for a girl you pack light" he said putting my bag over his shoulder

"Well I'm going to my moms and I have some stuff there, but I'm only going for a couple days anyway." I said

"Oh ok" he said we got into the cab and the ride to our hotel was quiet. When we got to the hotel we went to the desk.

"Did they say who's name the room was under?" he asked me

"Umm not that I know of" I said trying to remember

"Ok well we can just ask" he said when it was our turn at the desk Nathan spoke up

"Hi we were told that our room was in this hotel, but we don't know who's name it's under" he said

"Ok you guys are with the airport?" the lady asked

"Yes" I said

"Ok what is your name sir?" she asked

"Nathan Scott" he said

She typed it into the computer and looked up

"Ok Mr. and Mrs. Scott your room is 623" she said handing him a card

"Oh were not ma…." I cut him off

"Thank you" I said Nathan just looked at me, but I just wanted to get to our room


	3. room 623

Ok thanks to ASHARP4, gregcam03, Brucas Equals Love, Scarsleft2remind, babes, spoiledxBrit, and Summer Davis for reviewing. like i said i would update with 7 reviews and thats what i got,so you get another chapter, and I'm glad you guys are liking this. I hope everyone lets me know what they think and maybe what they want to see happen. If anyone wants to be a beta reader let me know I know Allison usually looks over what I read, but we both miss some things. Well read and review. The more reviews the quicker you get an update. I'm hoping for like 9 reviews this time-Amanda

We went up to our room Nathan still holding my bag. We finally found our room 623 what a coincidence right it had Nathan's jersey number in it. We walked into the hotel room and of course it only had one bed. It was only 5:00 and I was kind of hungry, and Nathan must have read my mind

"So I'm hungry do you want to go to that restaurant down stairs or we could order room service?" he said

"How about we go down stairs? Who knows how long we'll be stuck in this hotel room" I said

"Ok good idea" he said

As we walked down to the restaurant I took out my cell to call Chase and tell him I was stuck in Denver.

It rang a couple times and Chase finally answered.

"Hey sis where the hell are you?" he said answering it

"hi to you too' I said knowing he was already sick of our mom and whoever was there

"Are you ok?' he asked

"Yes I'm fine, but because of a snow storm we had to land in Denver" I said

"For how long?" he asked

"Umm... I'm actually not sure. It may be a night or a couple days" I said knowing what was coming next

"You mean I'm going to be spending Christmas with mom and him and maybe even longer?" he said

"Yes I'm sorry I already thought about it. I'm really sorry" I said

"You are so going to pay for this the next time I see you" he said

"I know. Well I'm going to eat something, so I'll call you later" I said

"Alright be careful. And I love you" he said being the older by 4 minutes overprotective brother he was

"I love you too. Bye" I said hanging up my phone and putting it back into my bag, and I looked at Nathan who was looking at me

"So boyfriend?" he asked

"Nope, that was my brother Chase" I said

"You have a brother?" Nathan asked kind of shocked

"Yeah you know that guy I'm always around that everyone assumes is my boyfriend is actually my twin brother"

"Oh" Nathan said

"Yup" I said

"So you're single?" he asked

"Yup, I have been since your jackass of a brother cheated on me a couple months ago with my best friend" I said

"Oh so that's what happened to you. Sorry. I don't really like him either. He's such a jackass" Nathan said which surprised me

"But you guys seem close in school" I said

"Yeah that's because Dan wants us to act like a family. It's good for him being mayor or something like that" he said

"Oh"

"But don't worry I'll kick his ass for doing that to you. He never treats girl's right" he said

"No its ok it was partially my fault and look who's talking Mr. Hotshot of the school. You rule the school and break just about every girl's heart in the process" I said

"Yeah well I haven't been with half the girls that said I've been with them." He said

"So you know I'm single, but are you." I asked

"Yeah, I'm not the best with the commitment thing, but I'm sure if I met the right girl I could, but its Tree Hill I haven't met her yet" he said

"I know all the guys in Tree Hill are suck jerks" I said not thinking about what I said

"Thanks" he said

"Well every time I'm around you you're not the nicest person"

" Davis I haven't said anything bad about you"

"Maybe not me, but other people we're around"

"Yeah, but believe me I don't like it when I'm like that"

"Then why are you?"

"Because...I…I just…"

"Don't want people to see the real you"

"Yeah I guess you could put it that way. What about you I mean you're so different right now from the way you are in school"

"What you mean why am I acting like myself?"

"I guess you could say that"

"Well I'm not in school so I don't have this thing called a reputation to live up to" I said for some reason being able to tell him everything

"Screw reputations"

"Yeah that's easy for you to say, but I don't know I'm not even anything that people say I am, so I guess I just go with it."

"What you mean you haven't slept with just about every guy on the basketball team besides my brother?"

"Ha. None not even your brother that's probably partially the reason he slept with Peyton"

"Oh" Nathan said

"Yeah surprising huh? That's why I don't care about my reputation I know the truth and so do my real friends, and what about you I'm sure you've slept with just about my whole squad"

"Nope, Just Peyton that's all our relationship was"

"I see"


	4. 20 questions

Ok thanks to ASHARP4, gregcam03, Brucas Equals Love, Tamarindo, and ESLgirl. Sorry its taken so long to update, but my internet wasnt working again so here is your update. I hope everyone likes it, and remember ideas are always welcome

_"Screw reputations" _

_"Yeah that's easy for you to say, but I don't know I'm not even anything that people say I am, so I guess I just go with it." _

_"What you mean you haven't slept with just about every guy on the basketball team besides my brother?" _

_"Ha. None not even your brother that's probably partially the reason he slept with Peyton" _

_"Oh" Nathan said _

_"Yeah surprising huh? That's why I don't care about my reputation I know the truth and so do my real friends, and what about you I'm sure you've slept with just about my whole squad" _

_"Nope, Just Peyton that's all our relationship was" _

_"I see" _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

We ate dinner and were back in our room when I remembered something

"Oh damn" I said getting my phone out

"What?" Nathan asked

"I forgot to ask Chase something" I said pressing speed dial 2 and send putting the phone up to my ear

"Hello" Chase answered

"Was it Skip" I asked and looked at Nathan who looked confused and Chase laughed

"No. its Pablo" He answered still laughing

"Damn." I said

"That'll be 20 bucks little sister" Chase said

At least I'm not stuck with them" I said back and he stopped laughing

"Oh you're just hilarious" Chase said

"I know right. Have fun" I said laughing

"You're so getting thrown in the lake" He said under his breath and I just laughed harder falling backwards on the bed.

"Whatever you say 'big brother' whatever you say" I said once I stopped laughing

"Bye Brooke" Chase said

"Later Chase. Love you" I said

"I'm sure." Chase said "I love you too" and we both hung up.

"What was that about" Nathan asked

"Chase and I have this thing. Every time we go visit our mom in Cali she has a new boyfriend so we bet on what his name is. This time I was set on it being Skip" I answered and before I could finish Nathan cut me off

"Skip?" He asked laughing and I nodded

"Yeah, Anyway, but no. his name isn't skip. It's Pablo, so now I owe Chase 20 bucks"

"I thought he was your twin? You said older brother" Nathan asked

"By 4 minutes" I answered with a laugh

"Oh ok I see" he said

"Yeah he never lets me forget it either" I said

We just sat in the room for a little while without any noise. Then he finally spoke up

"So we'll probably be here for a couple days how about we get to know each other" he said

"And how do you suggest we do that?" I asked

"Well we could play 20 questions" he suggested

"Ok you can go first" I said

"What's your favorite color?" he asked

"purkle" I said smiling

"Don't you mean purple?" he asked

"Well kind of. I couldn't pronounce purple when I was little. I said purkle, and it stuck" I said

"Oh ok" he said

"what about you?" I asked

"Well probably red" he said

"Red really you don't seem like a red person" I said

"Oh yeah what kind of person do I seem like?"

"Hmm… blue"

"Blue really?"

"Yeah I mean you look good in blue. Ravens colors have blue, as do Dukes"

"Well I never thought about it that way"

"Ok next question, what's your favorite movie?"

"Remember the titans"

"You do know that's a football movie"

"Yeah what's your point just because I play basketball I cant like other sports?"

"Well no…it's just…"

"I know it's cool. I actually like football, but Tree Hill doesn't have a team and Dan would never let me play."

"Why do you do everything he wants you to?"

"Easy no Dan, no money for Duke, or wherever unless I get a scholarship. I sure won't make it with my grades"

"Oh"

"Yeah so what about you Davis what's your favorite movie?"

"I would have to say remember the Titans too"

"Really?" he asked surprised

"I know shocker right Clueless isn't my favorite movie"

"Well I wasn't thinking that"

"Well it's my favorite because my dad, Chase, and I would sit down and watch it together on rainy days. My families not really into basketball as much as they are football."

"Really? You live in Tree Hill and you aren't obsessed with basketball. I wish I had your family"

"I like my family a lot of people wish they would have had a different family, but as messed up as mine is. I love it. Well my family in Tree Hill"

"How does that work anyway?"

"What my family?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Well my mom and dad got divorced when Chase and I were about eight or nine, my dad got custody of us, so we live in Tree Hill with him, and my mom lives in Cali. Chase and I go to visit her on breaks from school and summers. About seven years ago my dad met my step mom Lydia and they got married about six years ago. They were good friends because they grew up together. Before they were married Lydia was married to Jimmy James and they had Taylor, Haley, Jordan, and Ava. That's how Haley, Chase, and I are the same age. We kind of have our own family going on. I call Lydia mom and they call my dad, dad. I guess that's it. Oh and my step mom is six in a half months pregnant with my two little brothers and little sister."

"Wow"

"Yeah it's kind of confusing, but its not"

"No I think my life is way more confusing"

"Yeah Lucas told me about all that"

"So where were you born?"

"Chase and I were born in Dublin, Ireland"

"Really?"

"Yeah our parents were there on a vacation, and then we came"

"That's pretty cool. I was just born in Tree Hill hospital"

"Hmm so what's your favorite T.V show?"

'Hmm probably Law and order SVU"

"Really mine to I don't really like the other two there just so…."

"Boring" he finished for me

"Yeah"

They sat there thinking for a little while

"What do you want to be when we're older?" I asked

"I guess if I don't get into the NBA I want to be a sports agent, or a pediatrician"

"A pediatrician?" I asked confused

"Yeah, this is going to surprise you, but I actually like kids"

"No it doesn't really surprise me I just didn't think you would want to be a doctor"

"What about you?"

"Well I've always like fashion, and I like to design things so I was thinking about being a fashion designer, or if that doesn't work out then I was thinking about being lawyer"

"Lawyer huh?"

"Yeah because I like to help people, and there are some people that really need the help, but cant afford it. Its simple I won't charge unless they win, and when I do charge it won't be much"

"You're a good person Davis"

"You too Scott"

"What's a secret nobody knows about you?" he asked me, and I had to think Chase and Haley knew just about everything about me

"Hmm… what do you mean by nobody, because Chase and Haley know everything about me"

"Well something like your friends don't know"

"I have a 6 month old daughter"

let me know what you think ;) sorry to end it there.


	5. you have a daughter?

Ok thanks to ASHARP4, gregcam03, scarsleft2remind, Tamarindo,-x-becki-bbe-x-, brucas3, Brooke Davis23, spoiledxbrit, and BrookeandLucas .ok so i know that just about everyone is confuesed about who has the daughter the way i wrote it was confuesing. Nathan is actually the one who has a daughter, and it will all be explained in this chapter. once again im so sorry. i think if you reread this begining youll see where i bolded it to where it was confusing.-Amanda

_"Hmm… what do you mean by nobody, because Chase and Haley know everything about me" _

_"Well something like your friends don't know" _

_"Hmm ill have to think, **but what about you" **_

_"I have a 6 month old daughter"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You do? And no one knows?" I asked shocked

"Nope not even Dan or Lucas"

"But how?"

"She lives in California with my uncle Cooper. He's taking care of her for me."

"When did this happen?"

"Last year when I went to High Flyers I met a girl named Andrea, and we hooked up a couple times that I was there. Well before I left she found out she was pregnant. I didn't want to leave her, but she said it would be better that way because my life was in Tree Hill. Well I called her like every night to make sure her and the baby were ok. Then in May I got the call from the hospital that I had a daughter, and that I needed to get there as soon as possible. They wouldn't tell me anything else, so I got on a plane and went to Cali. I told my dad I was going for a basketball thing and he said ok. He didn't ask any questions, well when I got there I went straight to the hospital

_flashback_

----------------------------

"Hi my name is Nathan Scott I was called yesterday and they told me that my daughter was born and I needed to come as soon as possible" Nathan said to the nurse

"Yes umm well if you just wait over there I can get the doctor and he'll talk to you" the nurse said

"Thank you" Nathan said sitting in a chair

About two minutes later a doctor came out.

"Nathan Scott?" he said and Nathan stood up "I'm Dr. Shaheen yesterday Andrea Green died during complications in child labor. In the paper work it says you are the baby's father, and to contact you in an emergency

"Yes sir"

"Well your daughter is fine. She was a healthy baby girl. She weighed 7lbs 11oz and she was 21 inches long" the doctor said

"Do you think that I could see her?" Nathan asked

"Yes you can. I think it's about her feeding time so you can feed her too" he said walking back and Nathan followed

"Does she have a name?" Nathan asked

"No that is for you to decide" the doctor said

"Ok" Nathan said as they walked into a room. They came up to a little basket with a baby in it. Nathan just looked at her. She looked just like Nathan she had his dark hair and his blue eyes. He heard all babies had blue eyes when they were born, but you could already tell hers were going to stay like that. She didn't look like her mom at all. Her mom had blonde hair and brown eyes. A nurse came over with a bottle and picked her up

"You can sit in this chair and feed her if you would like to" she said pointing to a chair

"Umm thanks, but I don't know how to" Nathan said

"Its ok I can show you" the nurse said and they walked to the chair together. Nathan sat down and the nurse put the baby into his arms.

"Don't forget to support his head" she said

"Ok"

The nurse showed Nathan how to feed her. After he had fed and burped her he just held her in his arms as she slept.

"So have you chosen a name for her yet?" the nurse asked

"No not yet. I'm not really good at these kinds of things"

"Ok well let me know when you decide"

"Who has been taking care of her while I wasn't here?"

"I have and the day nurse Rebekah" she said

"What's your name?"

"Amelia, but my friends call me Mia" she said

"Were you there when she was born?"

"Yeah I had actually just started my shift when her mom came in"

"Ok I think I have a name"

"Ok what is it?"

"Amelia Rebekah Scott" he said smiling at the little girl

"Awe thanks" the nurse said smiling at Nathan

"No thank you. You helped my little girl while I was on my way here"

--------------------------------------

_End flashback_

"Awe I'm sorry Nathan"

"No, its ok. I mean I go to Cali every break I have and I go to Coopers and I take care of her, but he thought it would be easier if she stayed there with him while I finished school, and if Dan didn't know about her. Which I totally agree with him"

"Yeah, but we aren't even friends, so what makes you think that you can trust me?"

"We might not be friends now, but maybe someday we will be. I don't know if I can trust you, but I'm pretty sure that I can. You don't seem like a person that would go tell everyone, and I'm willing to take the chance"

"Thanks I'm glad you can trust me"

"What about you Davis you know my deep dark secret. What's yours?"


	6. Brookes secret

Ok thanks to ASHARP4, gregcam03, scarsleft2remind, Tamarindo, brucas3, Brooke Davis23, spoiledxbrit, and BrookeandLucas. sorry its been like a couple days but i was waiting for adrielle to review lol since it is her story, but i only have a little more done for this story, so please if you have any ideas let me know cause im sure ill need them. read and review-Amanda

"Thanks I'm glad you can trust me"

"What about you Davis you know my deep dark secret. What's yours?"

"Hmm….lets see, well a couple summers back I was at my moms by myself. Chase wasn't there he was gone to a camp or something for skateboarding. My mom was usually never home and when she was she was always with some guy. So she wasn't really there for me. I got involved with the wrong people, and I started doing drugs. That whole summer I did them. When I came home Chase and Haley noticed that I had changed and I finally told them about it. They were there and helped me until I finally stopped using which was a little while after I got home. I wasn't really hooked like most people are. I didn't tell anyone the only people that knew were Haley and Chase."

"Well I'm glad you can trust me"

"Well you trust me knowing that you have a daughter"

"Yeah"

"But I hope you don't look at me differently just because you know I've done drugs. It was just a bad time and I'm don't do them anymore"

'Brooke you do remember that I took stuff in a game once just so I could play better and beat Dan's record?"

"Yeah I just don't know I just didn't think about it"

"Yeah I would never think of you different I am the one who has a daughter"

"Well it's my biggest secret I guess"

"Well it's a big secret"

"Ok so hmm…what do you regret the most?"

"I would probably say not being myself. Instead I'm the jackass basketball player. Everyone expects me to be. But really I'm not just around everyone. I think you're the only person I've talked to like this, but what about you?"

"Probably doing the drugs, but not letting people know the real me, because what people think about me is like totally opposite than what I really am"

"What is one thing you are most afraid of?"

"Probably not finding the right guy, Like the guy that's not a jackass and actually spends time with me, and we do stuff together. Not like my parents where I live off him, and we get a divorce. I just want a family that does stuff together. But look at my luck with guys I'm sure that will never happen."

"Yes it will don't worry about it"

"What about you?"

"Probably not finding a girl that would actually accept the fact that I have a daughter. They wouldn't want to date me the teen age dad they would want to date the jackass basketball player. I don't know I just don't think that I would find the right girl. One who would want to be a mother figure to Mia, and that's what she needs."

"I'm sure you'll find her. They would be stupid to not accept that you have a daughter. I mean I don't know what her mom looks like, but if she looks anything like her dad then she'll beautiful especially with your beautiful eyes"

"Well you have beautiful eyes and a beautiful smile too" he said with what wasn't his normal Scott smirk, but his actual genuine smile, like he actually meant what he just told me

"Thanks" I said starting to blush a little. What was I 5?

"Ok so who do you admire the most?"

I would probably have to say Chase" She answered

"Why is that?" Nathan asked. Not in a mean way but a wondering way

"He wasn't always the way he is now. He had a pretty messed up childhood. He got in trouble a lot. With drugs and all that stuff. I remember waiting up for him for hours. I always told my dad to go to bed because of his work and that if I was awake when he came home I would go wake him up. But I never did. I would be sitting on my bed or on the computer or something when he would knock on my window for me to let me in then I would always lie to my dad about what time he came home. When we were 15 he finally realized he needed to change. He went away to basically a disciplinary school for 6 months. And he got the help he needed. And now he's the older brother he used to be before everything got messed up. He realized he needed to change. And I'll never forget the words he told me in his first letter he wrote to me when he was away. He told me that he's not just doing this for me or for our family, but for himself. And he did. He changed. And that's why I admire him the most. What about you?" She said. She never told anyone outside her family about her life. But there was just something about this side of Nathan Scott she had never seen before.

"Well I would say my Uncle Cooper, because he is always there for me, and with everything he's doing right now for me. He's more of a dad to me than Dan. All that Dan does it make me focus on basketball, and when I need an actual father figure he isn't there. Cooper is"

"I've only met him a couple times, but he seems like a really good guy"

'He is"

"Ok so its 2:30 in the morning we've been talking for the last nine in a half hours, we should get to bed. Who knows we may be able to go home tomorrow." I said getting my pajamas out of my bag

"Yeah if were lucky, but I wouldn't mind staying here then going to Tree Hill." He said getting up off the floor where we were sitting.

I went into the bathroom and got in a pair of shorts and a tank top. When I came out of the bathroom Nathan was standing near the bed taking a pillow off the bed in his basketball shorts only, and that was a good site might I add.

"What are you doing?" I asked him

"Well I was going to put a pillow and blanket on the floor and go to sleep"

"Nathan you just basically heard my life story. You can sleep on the bed its not like it's going to kill anyone"

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes"

"Ok" he said as we both climbed into the bed. We were laying there when he spoke up again

"Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas to you too" I said and we both fell asleep


	7. santa clause 1 to 3 and presents

ok so before i forget for the 100th time

Disclaimer: i do not own anything OTH or the idea of the story really thats Adrielles, and i dont own any music or movies mentioned.

Ok thanks to ASHARP4, brucas3, Brooke Davis23, Brucas Equals Love, princetongirl and BrookeandLucas. ok so heres the next chapter and it will probably be the only one for the next couple of days because im going out of town with my friends this weekend, and this is basically all the other stuff i have written so Ideas are SO welcome, and im sure ill use them. read and review-Amanda

_"Ok" he said as we both climbed into the bed. We were laying there when he spoke up again _

_"Merry Christmas"_

_"Merry Christmas to you too" I said and we both fell asleep_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

The next morning I woke up and I felt a strong arm wrapped around me. I forgot where I was at first then I remembered where I was and the night before. How Nathan and I basically told each other our life story. I didn't move his arm I just laid there. For some reason I felt really safe in Nathan's arms. I never felt like that with Lucas. Then I heard his phone start ringing so I decided that I should wake him up incase it was someone important, like Cooper trying to tell him something about Mia. I shook his arm lightly

"hey Nate" I said not too loud, but load enough to make him open his eyes "your phones ringing" I said and he sat up and pulled his phone out of his pants pocket. He looked at the caller ID

"Ugh" he said

"Who is it?" I asked wanting to know by his reaction

"Theresa" he said

"As in your girlfriend Theresa?" I asked

"Nope we aren't a couple she wants to be, but I don't she just doesn't get that I don't like her" he said

"Ok let me see" I said taking his phone "hello" I said

"Umm who is this?" she asked

"Who's this?"

"I asked first"

"Well you're calling my boyfriends phone so I have a right to know who this is"

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah Nathan Scott, my boyfriend. Has been for about a year now"

"What? That's impossible. Nathan wouldn't date someone when he could have me" Theresa said and Nathan put his head down into the pillow so his laughs were muffled so Theresa couldn't hear

"Please. I know you. He would never ever, ever, ever date trash like you. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to spend Christmas with my boyfriend. Bah bye now" Brooke said closing the phone

"And that is how you tell a slutty bitch off" Brooke said with a laugh setting his phone down on the table beside the bed

"Thanks Brooke" He said with a smile

"Anytime" she smiled back

Nathan walked over to the window, and looked out it.

"So it looks like we'll be stuck here for the night again cause it hasn't cleared up, if anything its getting worse"

"Really?"

"Yeah come see"

I got up and walked to the big window.

"Damn that's a lot of snow" was all I could think to say

"Yeah at this rate who knows how long we'll be stuck here" Nathan said

"Oh well, it's better than being at my mother's"

"It's Christmas, you're stuck in a Denver hotel with me of all people. I'm sure you don't want to be here" he said

"I would rather be here than at my mothers" I said saying only the truth

"Yeah I mean I would love to be with Mia right now, but I would rather be here, then be home with Dan" he said

"Well, looks like we aren't stuck with our evil parents" I said

"You have a point. Instead I get to spend my Christmas getting to know the one and only Brooke Davis"

"Exactly, can it get any better than that?" I asked smiling

"Nope" he said with his Scott smirk

"So what are you doing today?" I asked

"Well I was thinking about going downstairs to see if the knew how long we would be here for, then maybe spending the day in here watching Christmas movies. Care to join me?" he asked

"Yeah sure, that sounds good, but while you go downstairs I'm going to jump in the shower" I said

"Ok, well I'll be right back" Nathan said going towards the door

"Ok"

Nathan went downstairs to the lobby, as I got into the shower. After I finished my shower I walked out into the room, and Nathan was still gone. I decided to call home, and Chase. First I decided to call home. After about four rings my dad answered

"Hello Davis residence" he said

"Hey dad it's me" I said

"Hey Brookie, Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas dad"

"Where are you?"

"Still in Denver it looks like we'll be stuck here for a couple days"

"So you won't be going to you mothers?" he asked

"No. most likely I'll just come home"

"Ok well keep calling, so I know you ok"

"Ok tell everyone I said Merry Christmas"

"Ok bye hunny. I love you" he said

"Bye daddy. I love you too"

I hung up my phone, and then I called Chase.

"Hey little sister, Merry Christmas" he said

"Hey big brother Merry Christmas" I said

"So, please tell me you're on your way here"

"Umm sorry, but it's still snowing. I think I'll be here for a couple days, so I probably won't go to moms" I said knowing what he was going to say

"Ugh. I'm so bored. She's never home, and I have nothing to do"

"That sucks, did she get you anything good?"

"How's your Christmas going so far?" he asked

"Fine" I said

"I wish you were here, and then it wouldn't be so boring"

"Yeah I know"

"Well I'm going to go do something. Who knows what" he said

"Haha, ok have fun"

"Oh I will. Bye B"

"Bye Chasey"

I closed my phone and the door opened

"Hey you back" I said seeing Nathan walk in

"Yeah" he said

"So any news on how long we'll be here?" I asked

"Umm they said it could be tomorrow or the next day" he said

"Hmm ok" I said

"I know it sucks" he said

"No actually it could be worse. I mean I could be stuck here by myself, or I could be stuck in the airport"

"Once again you have a point there"

"It's also better than being stuck at my mothers"

"Isn't your brother there?" he asked

"Yeah, but it gets boring, and Chase and I get sick of each other" I said

"Oh ok I get what you mean"

"So what do you want to do?"

"I was actually going to jump in the shower before we watch movies cause you just took a shower and smell good, and I don't want to make you smell bad" he said with a smile

"Ok" I said smiling back

Nathan grabbed his things, and went into the bathroom. I decided to go to the lobby because I remembered seeing a coffee shop, and I was sure they had hot chocolate. What is Christmas without hot chocolate? Once back up in the room with two cups of hot chocolate I saw Nathan looking out the window.

"Hey" I said

"Hey there you are" he said turning to me

"Yeah I remembered seeing a coffee shop, and what's Christmas without hot chocolate" I said smiling

"True" he said

"Ok now we can watch a movie"

"Yup let's see what's on" he said

We both sat on the bed, and decided on watching Santa clause, after that we decided to watch Santa clause two and three, but before we started the third one we ordered food.

"Ok, so I say we just get room service" Nathan said

"That sounds good" I said

Nathan called down and ordered our food

"So what does your family usually do for Christmas?" he asked me

"Well Chase, and I usually have to go to our moms, so we just hang out there all day doing basically nothing because she's not there, but when we're home we usually have Christmas on New Years eve, because we're all home" I said

"On the whole mom thing, that sucks, but its cool you guys do Christmas on New Years Eve"

"Yeah, What about you?" I asked

"Well usually I'm home, and I get stuck spending the day with my parents and Lucas comes over, so nothing special, but now I have Mia, so its going to change I guess" he said smiling as he said Mia's name

"Yeah, well at least it's a change for the better"

"Yeah, that's for sure"

Then there was a knock on the door

"I'll get it" Nathan said getting up. Once Nathan answered the door he came back with the food.

"Yum that smells really good" I said

"Yeah it does" he said.

Nathan set the food down at the table, and they both sat down and started to eat.

"Ugh, I'm so full" I said

"Me too" he said

I got up to put the dishes in the hallway like the waiter said to do

"It's ok I got it" I said to Nathan as he was about to take the tray

"Ok" he said

Brooke came back in

"Ok so it's Christmas, and I got you this" he said handing me a long little box


	8. authors note updated

ok so im adding something to my author notes. if anyone wants to cowrite any of my stories with me let me know or even if you only want to write a chapter because you have an idea for it let me know. even if its a small paragraph it might get me far. People are asking me to continue spending your christmas in denver...on accident and i deffinatly am i only have like a paragraph for the next chapter so im trying to think of more. and for my story if only she could go home if someone wants to co write that with me let me know cause i have an idea but idk what to do with it -Amanda

Hey its Amanda sorry i havent updated in forever but ive been busy, and stuck. I have a little written for Spending your Christmas in Denver...on accident, but i get stuck after what I have so if anyone wants to read what I have for that and let me know if they have any ideas let me know, and that would probably get you another chapter for that if not more. Im thinking about stopping when she came home married because really idk where that should go or anything. but if someone has an idea let me know. or any of my stories if you have ideas let me know. -Amanda


	9. inside the box

ok so this isnt much but its an update right? now you know what's inside the box and what Brooke and Nathan are thinking when they go home. thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter i hope you all enjoy this one. if you get any ideas let me know-amanda

_Brooke came back in_

_"Ok so it's Christmas, and I got you this" he said handing me a long little box_

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

"Promise ring?" I asked curiously and he nodded, taking it out of the box and slipping it on my middle finger

"Promise that we won't go back to the way we used to be toward each other when we get out of here" He said giving her a sincere smile

I just smiled back.

"I like that idea" I said looking at it. Then I remembered that I had gotten him something to. "oh I got you this" I said handing him a bag. He took the bag and opened it and took out a little bear that was holding a basketball.

"thanks" he said with a smile

"I know its kind of cheesy, but it's the best I could do in the gift shop" I said

"its ok I love it." He said looking at the bear then at Brooke. They got closer and soon enough there faces met and they kissed.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Nathan and I have been back in Tree Hill for about a month and a half now, and it's almost the 10th of February. We haven't really talked at all. As much as I want to talk to him I don't, because I don't think he cares about what happened in Denver. I mean yeah he told me he had a daughter, and everything, but just because we don't talk doesn't mean I'm going to tell everyone that. Even if I hated Nathan I wouldn't do that to him. I'm not that much of a bitch, but I don't hate Nathan Scott so there are no worries about that. I think I may actually like Nathan. I wear the promise ring he gave me around my neck everyday. I never take it off. When he gave it to me he probably didn't mean for it to mean so much to me, but it does. Haley and Chase say I act different since I got home, but I don't think I do.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Brooke and I have been home for almost two month. It's hard for me to admit it, but I miss her. We haven't really talked much. I think about her every time I see her walk down the hall, hear her laugh, or hear her name. She's all I think about. I don't think I've ever felt this way about any girl before, but there's something about Brooke that's different then other girls. It might be the fact that I actually took time to get to know her but I don't know. I see her and want to talk to her all the time, but I don't say anything because she probably doesn't want to talk to me. She probably just wants to go back to what life used to be. I have the little bear she gave me on the stand next to my bed. Every time I look at it, it reminds me of her and it brings a smile to my face. It might sound childish or immature but I don't care. I'm not going to lie I like Brooke Davis. I just with she liked me back, but I think she likes Riley Andrews. She seems to be around him a lot. Even though Brooke and I don't talk, I still trust her with the fact that she knows about Mia.


	10. Valentines day

ok so heres the next chapter. i know its taken me a while but i wanted this chapter to be really good. but idk if it is i think its ok it could be better but i dont want to make you wait anymore. if anyone has any ideas after reading this let me know this might be the last chapter idk probably not im not sure how far i want to actually go with it. i was going to leave this with a cliff hanger but i didnt want to do that to you guys. it is longer then my chapters. i hope you all enjoy it. let me know what you think.-amanda

A couple days had passed since Nathan and I had started to think about each other more. It was getting to the point that we were all each other could think about. From the time we woke up in the morning to the time we went to bed at night. Today was a little different then any other day. Today was Valentines Day. Everyone in school thought it was weird Nathan Scott hadn't asked anyone out, and Brooke Davis had turned every guy down that had asked her out. 

"So who is Brooke going out with tonight?" Haley ask me

"Listen tutor girl I told you I'm just staying home tonight" I said

"Why? That's not normal Tigger you always go out" Haley said

"Yeah B, what's up with you, you've turned like every guy in this school down. That's not normal" Chase said worried about his sister.

"Nothing, I just want to stay home" I said

"Whatever" Haley said as they reached their lunch table

"Look Tutor girl, I don't always have to be with a guy. I just want to be alone tonight" I said sitting down

"Ok Hales, drop it. We don't want Brooke mad at us, and she obviously has her reasons" Chase said

"Your right, sorry Tigger" Haley said

"Its ok Tutor girl" I said and gave her a fake smile

They sat down and ate their lunch. I kept glancing at Nathan and when I wasn't looking he would glance at me. I stood up from the table.

"Ok I'm going to my locker"

"Hold on, I'm coming" Haley said getting up.

I was at my locker with Haley, and Rachel when someone came up behind me grabbed my waist and turned me around and once I was facing him he kissed me. I pushed away. I thought it was someone else, but it wasn't.

"C'mon baby I missed you" the guy said

"Look Felix there is nothing between us there hasn't been and there never will be" I said

"Brooke c'mon don't be like this" he said

"Like what honest?" I said

Felix tried to kiss me again but I backed up and when I did I backed into what felt like a wall. Before I could turn around to see what or who it was the person spoke.

"Felix you heard her she doesn't want you, so leave her alone."

"Why do you care Scott. I don't see your name on her"

"No wonder she doesn't want you, you talk about her like she's a piece of property"

"Scott I've heard you talk about girls like that too, so don't act like the perfect guy"

"That was before and I haven't talked to or about a girl like that in a while"

"Felix just leave me alone" I said finally speaking up

"Whatever" Felix said turning around and walking away. I went to turn around to face Nathan to talk to him, but before I could say anything my lips were meeting his. It felt right. This was the kiss I was expecting earlier. our kiss was getting deeper and deeper until Haley cleared her throat. Nathan and I pulled apart and looked embarrassed.

"Are you two like together?" Chase asked

"n.." I was about to say, but Nathan interrupted me

"Not yet, but I wouldn't mind being with her" Nathan said with his Scott smirk. Then the bell rang and we all had to go to class before I could say something. The end of the day passed by slowly for me, I needed to talk to Nathan, but I couldn't do that until after practice. I was walking into the gym with Rachel and Bevin when I saw Nathan walk across the gym with Tim and Skills so I decided to say something.

"Hey Scott" I said

He turned towards and smiled

"What's up Davis?" he said 

"Can I talk to you after practice?" I asked

"Sure" he said

"Ok" I said turning around and walking towards the girls locker room.

Practice went ok. I couldn't stop glancing at Nathan, but I caught him glancing at me a couple times too. When practice finally ended I went and changed. When I was exiting the locker room Nathan was waiting on the outside for me.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" he said

"Yeah, but not here" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the gym

"Where do you want to talk to me?"

"Anywhere, but here" I said

"Did you drive today?" he asked me

"No I road with Haley"

"Ok good c'mon" he said pulling me towards his car

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Away from here"

We both got into Nathan's car. After about minutes we were at the beach.

"What are we doing here?" I asked

"You wanted to talk and I think this is a good place to talk" he said

"Ok" I said

"Is it ok" he asked looking at me

"Yeah its fine" I said

"Can I ask you one thing?" I said when we finally sat down on the beach

"Yeah go ahead" he said

"Why didn't you talk to me when we got home?" I asked

"Because you didn't talk to me either and I didn't think you still wanted us to be friends" he said

"Of course I wanted us to be friends. I didn't talk to you because you seemed to just go back to your old life, and I wasn't apart of your old life" I said

"No Brooke you weren't apart of my old life, but I regret that you weren't. I wish that you had been. The time I spent with you in Denver made me realize that. I wish I had gotten to know you sooner, but I didn't, but you went back to your old life too." He said and I could see he meant every word he was saying.

"I wasn't going to change my life id you weren't going to change yours. That would have been a waste of my time" I said

Nathan and I both sat there for about minutes without saying anything. When I finally spoke up.

"What are we?" I asked

"What do you want?" he asked me

"More" I said

"Good me too" Nathan said as he moved closer to me and captured my lips into his this time our kiss kept growing deeper and deeper until my phone rang. I started to pull away from him, but I was stuck. We both noticed and looked down. My promise ring that I had on a necklace around my neck had gotten caught on Nathan's "23" necklace. I looked up at Nathan, and he looked down at me, and smiled then he kissed me again. I ignored my phone. I was enjoying my time with Nathan. I missed him.


	11. a friend huh?

Ok so FINALLY a new chapter from me...i know it took forever im SOOOO sorry. ive just been kindof busy with school guys being super confusing friends family things and i just got back from spring break. this chapter isnt the best but its what i have sorry it ends where it ends but im stuck at that part, so if anyone might have an idea as to what should come after please let me know. Ive had most of this chapter typed for a while but it was only halfway done but i decided youve waited long enough so i finished it kindof and put it up. once again im super sorry. and if i get some ideas ill try and update asap. even if you have an idea for my other stories let me know.

Two hours later Nathan and I were still sitting on the beach. We were just sitting watching the water. I could still feel his strong arms wrapped around me. I liked it that way. When I'm around Nathan I get this feeling, but it's not a bad one. I like it. After sitting there for a couple more minutes Nathan spoke up.

"I missed you, and talking like we did" he said as he looked down into my eyes.

"I missed that too." I said and before I knew it we had closed the gap between us. This time our kiss didn't last as long as the others, but it lasted long enough.

"I should really be getting home before it gets late enough everyone starts to worry" I said

"Yeah your right, but it is Valentines day, and I want to do something with my amazing girlfriend" he said standing up and pulling me up.

"Well, I would like to do something with you too, but I need to shower first"

"Me too" Nathan said, and his Scott smirk formed on his face

"Nathan I know what you're thinking and it not going to happen" I said with a smile

"Hey, a guy could try cant he?"

"Yeah, a guy can try but he doesn't always succeed, but maybe next time" I said my smile growing a little more

"That's fine. I'll wait forever for you" he said, and pulled me into him and he hugged me. We stood there for a moment

"So how about we go home and get ready, and in an hour I'll pick you up and we can go out?" he suggested

"Where?" I asked

"It will be a surprise"

"hmm…ok"

Nathan dropped me off at my house at 5 o'clock he said he would be back in an hour, so that gave me until 6. I took a shower, and I was in my room when Haley came in.

"So where were you after practice?" she asked me

"I was talking with a friend" I said back

"A friend huh?"

"Yeah a friend"

"So what was with you and Nathan today?" she asked sitting on my bed

"What do you mean?" I asked not wanting to give anything away

"C'mon Brooke I'm not stupid I did see everything that happened today. He protected you. Not just any he. Nathan Scott the guy every girl wants to be with and every guy wants to be. He doesn't just stick up for any girl unless they mean something to him. You must have something with him or you have before, and he still cares about you" Haley said

"Hales why can't you just let this go? It was nothing. Me and Nathan are nothing but friends. Is that ok with you?" I said trying to avoid Haley finding out.

"No Brooke its not fine. I know your lying to me I could tell from day one when you lie to me you think that's changed over the years? Well if you do your wrong it hasn't changed. I can still tell everything about you, and you Brooke are so lying to me right now." Haley said and looked at me

I couldn't stand to lie to Haley. I never could for that matter. Plus I should tell someone anyway right? It might as well be Haley. I know I can trust her with anything.

"Fine Hales I'll tell you, but you tell anyone and I will be so mad." I said looking at Haley as serious as I could, and she looked back with a look that she understood what I was talking about.

"What is it Brooke?" She asked me

"Well I'm kind of with Nathan." I said

"Wait…What...When...how?" Haley asked

"Hales chill, I'll tell you all of it." I said laughing at the way she was acting.

"Fine just explain" she said pulling me to my bed and we sat down

"Ok well you remember when I went to my moms for Christmas, well I was supposed to, but I got stuck in Denver?" I asked

"Umm yeah why?"

"Well Nathan was coming back from California, and he got stuck there too, and we ended up sharing a hotel room because there was only two left and 3 people that needed them and one was a family and then Nathan and I. And Nathan and I was in Denver for a couple days, and we got to know each other, and on our last day there we kissed, but that's it then we left. And once we got back we hadn't really talked until today. We kind of avoided each other" I said to Haley the easiest way I could without telling her some of the things I learned about Nathan that she didn't need to know.

"Brooke…what are you thinking its Nathan Scott." Haley said

"Yeah I know he's Nathan Scott, what's your point?" I said

"My point is he's just going to play you like he does every other girl. Brooke your going to get hurt." Haley told me

"Haley don't. you don't even know Nathan like I do. Hes not like that." I said knowing what I learned

"Brooke yes he is and you know it." Haley said

"Whatever Haley I don't care what you think I like Nathan, and I really don't care if you like that or not" I said getting mad that Haley was being like this. Before Haley could say anymore to me about it I walked back into the bathroom to finish getting ready and I locked the door so she couldn't follow. I was lucky to have put everything into the bathroom before I took my shower so I just stayed in there the whole time to get ready. After a little while I didn't know it but Nathan had arrived to pick me up, but Chase didn't tell me instead he was asking him questions.

"So what are your intentions with Brooke?" Chase asked Nathan as Nathan sat on at the table across from Chase.

Sorry for ending it right there but like i said its what i had. so if anyone has a good thing Nathan should say to that let me know im not quiet to sure yet. or like anything else Chase would ask being the older brother he is, or what Nathan could say to him. i dont know im just stuck im sorry...read and review-Amanda


	12. No only you

OKay soooo its been forever and im sorry, but i just finished my senior year so most of you know thats an extremely busy time, but here is the next chapter =] hopefully someone might have an idea of where to go and ill update a little more. thanks- amanda

"I just want to make your sister happy and give her everything she disserves" Nathan said back to Chase without even hesitating.

Before Chase could ask anything else I was down the stairs. Nathan looked up at me and smiled. I wasn't wearing anything special just some white capris with a black blouse. I wasn't sure what Nathan had decided for us to do, so that was my best outfit.

"Chase you can leave now" I said looking at my brother.

"Okay, okay" He said walking out the back door.

"Wow Brooke you look gorgeous" Nathan said smiling

"Thank you, but its nothing special." I said sort of blushing

"It doesn't have to be you look amazing in anything"

"Should we get going?" I asked wanting to get out of my house before anyone else showed up and started to ask things.

"That sounds good" Nathan said grabbing my hand and heading out the door.

We walked to the car, and he opened my door. Once I was in he closed it and walked around to the other side.

"So where are we going on this date?" I asked curiously

"Wow Davis you are impatient" He said with the smirk that I loved.

"Hey now I said. I'm not impatient I just can't wait to spend time with you"

He smiled at me and we drove.

"How's Mia? I asked since I've been more then curios after finding out about her.

"She's great. She's getting big." He said as his smile grew bigger

"I hope I get to meet her soon. I mean I've only hear amazing things about her." I said returning the smile. I really couldn't wait to meet someone that meant the world to Nathan. I knew he would give up anything for her, but he was like almost any other good father.

"You will" He said as we pulled into a parking lot near a little restraint. "Were here" He said.

I looked around and I didn't know where we were, but it was a cute little place. We got out of the car and while we were walking in he grabbed my hand. We walked in together and the waiter knew who he was and sat us right away.

"Do you come here a lot?" I asked

"Sort of my mom runs it" He said

"Oh ok. I never knew this place was here"

"Yeah not many people in Tree Hill do"

"Its cute here. I like it"

"Yeah me to, but I only take people I really like here" He said with a smile

"Oh so you've taken all your girlfriend here" I said just messing with him

"No only you" he said and smiled

I wasn't expecting that answer, but it did make me blush.

After we ordered our food, and ate dinner. We left and drove to the boardwalk. We walked around for a little while. Holding hands, he would give me little kisses here and there. It was amazing. I would never change it for anything.

"What's on your mind" I asked him.

He just looked at me for a second, and smiled. "Just that I'm with this really amazing girl on this date, and I really don't know how I managed to get someone like her. She's perfect in every way possible, and I really wouldn't pick another girl to spend this Valentines Day with" After he finished what he was saying he gave me a kiss and it grew into a longer kiss. His hands resting on my waist, my arms around his neck, me having to stand on my tippy toes to kiss him. It was sort of cute from what I was thinking it would look like if I walked by. The kiss ended and I just looked into his eyes.

"Nathan Scott you really are the perfect guy for me"


End file.
